Stars
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Kau...Apakah kau masih ingat dengan lagu yang dulu sering kita dengarkan bersama? Apakah kau masih ingat dengan lagu yang dulu sering kita nyanyikan bersama? Lullaby di saat kita tidak dapat tidur. Penghibur di kala sedih. Pengiring euphoria saat kita senang. Nee, masihkah kau mengingatnya? Masihkah lagu itu ada di dalam hatimu?/ New one-shot. RnR? :)


**_STARS_**

_by: **Mizuhashi Riku (MR)**_

_**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_Kau..._

_Apakah kau masih ingat dengan lagu yang dulu sering kita dengarkan bersama?_

_Apakah kau masih ingat dengan lagu yang dulu sering kitanyanyikan bersama?_

_Lullaby di saat kita tidak dapat tidur._

_Penghibur di kala sedih._

_Pengiring euphoria saat kita senang._

_Nee, masihkah kau mengingatnya?_

_Masihkah lagu itu ada di dalam hatimu?_

_._

_._

_._

"Sedang mengetik apa?" Sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

Dalam satu gerakan refleks, aku menutup semua tab yang sedang kubuka. Setelah itu kuputar kursi yang sedang kududuki agar dapat menghadap wajahnya. "Tidak ada." jawabku berbohong karena sebenarnya aku sudah satu jam ini duduk di depan komputerku untuk mengetik e-mail yang tak kunjung selesai.

Ia tampak menganalisaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasurku, membuat kami berhadapan dalam level pandang yang sama.

"Kalau kau mau bercerita dengan suka rela padaku, maka aku tidak akan keberatan untuk tidak memaksamu mengaku."

Ck.

Selalu saja begini.

Memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Egois.

Aku menghabiskan sisa _cola_ yang kumiliki dalam sekali teguk dan melemparkan kalengnya ke dalam keranjang sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"Nostalgia."

Jawaban singkat dariku membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya, seolah berpikir keras untuk mencerna kata yang baru saja meluncur itu. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, aku dapat merasakan ekspresinya berubah. "Maaf."

"Hmm. Tak apa." Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahku dan memandangnnya lurus.

Raut wajahnya kembali berubah, dapat kulihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras. Ia lalu berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia langsung meraih tanganku dan membawaku (atau bisa kubilang menyeretku) keluar kamar apartementku.

"Lihat! Ada banyak bintang di sana. Daripada mengurung dirimu di kamar dan memerhatikan cahaya membosankan dari mobil, jauh lebih baik kalau kau memperhatikan bintang-bintang ini."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "_Baka_. Lepaskan tanganku! Daritadi meremas tanganku seperti itu, kau pikir tidak sakit hah?"

Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Maaf. Aku sengaja." Diremasnya tanganku lebih kuat lagi, membuat air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Jahat. Sasuke-_kun_ jahat..."

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan memandang lautan bintang yang ada di atas kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hei, berterima kasihlah padaku. Aku sudah membuatmu lebih cantik beberapa persen dari sebelumnya."

"Apanya?" aku mendengus seraya mengusap pergelangan tanganku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Karena kau lebih cantik saat menangis."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Meyakinkan diriku dengan apa yang aku dengar. "Jahat!"

Sasuke menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. "Dengar, aku-memang-jahat. Aku lelah melihat senyummu, lelah melihat tampangmu yang sok tegar. Jadi dengan egoisnya menyakitimu seperti ini dan membuatmu menangis, semata-mata hanya karena diriku tidak ingin tersakiti..."

"... Tapi kau sendiri juga dengan egoisnya memasang topengmu yang sok kuat seperti itu. Senyummu menyakitkan. Kau sendiri merasakannya, kan? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu? Kalau kau tanya kenapa, itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Karena aku ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya kepura-puraan itu."

Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat dan semakin bertambah cepat. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi seiring waktu menjebak kami dalam keheningan, aku pun menyadari : Bukan hanya jantungku yang berpacu dengan gilanya seperti ini, tetapi Sasuke juga.

"Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit, selalu menemanimu. Berusaha keras memancarkan keindahannya agar kau mau memandang mereka. Sayangnya, tetap saja arah pandang yang kau tuju ke bawah. Seakan kagum akan cahaya yang ditembakkan mobil-mobil, yang bahkan tidak mengarahkan sinarnya padamu."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Namun dapat kurasakan, dekapannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sama seperti aku. Seberapa lama pun aku memancarkan sinarku, seberapa lama pun aku menemanimu, seberapa lama pun aku menunjukkan usaha terbaikku, kau tidak akan melihat ke arahku."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikku lirih.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersakiti seperti ini membuatku ikut merasa sakit. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin besar, karena aku paham benar aku penyebabnya.

Ia mengendurkan dekapannya, membuat kehangatan yang menyelimutiku perlahan memudar. "Setiap orang punya hak. Kau punya hak untuk tetap mencintainya dan terpaku padanya. Sedangkan aku, aku pun begitu. Aku punya hak untuk tetap mencintaimu dan tetap terpaku padamu."

Ia menatapku dalam diam. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat ia memiliki perdebatan batin dalam pikirannya. Namun tampaknya ia tidak ingin ambil pusing lebih lama karena kulihat kini ia membalikkan badannya. "Sudah malam. Tidurlah. _Jaa_."

Aku tidak tahuh apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak, karena tubuhku bergerak tanpa komando dari otakku. Aku berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu..." bisikku, "apa aku punya hak untuk belajar mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

_Hei... aku masih mengingatnya._

_Aku masih mendengarkannya._

_Aku masih menyanyikannya._

_Meski kau tidak lagi di sisiku._

_Awalnya menyakitkan, memang._

_Karena setiap mendengar lagu ini, hanya kau yang ada di bayanganku._

_Namun..., seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti menyanyikannya._

_Ataupun mendengarnya._

_Karena..._

.

.

.

"Kau masih memainkannya?

Aku melepas _earphone_ yang kugunakan dan memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada seorang pria yang baru saja tiba. "Di mana kalimat '_Tadaima_'-mu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia tampak memutar kedua bola matanya. "_Hn. Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri..._" jawabku riang lengap dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku.

"Kenapa kau masih memainkan lagu itu, hn?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah. "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih cemburu."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengar... sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menghapus lagu ini..." Ia hendak membalas perkataanku, tetapi aku langsung melanjutkan perkataanku yang terpotong, "Karena..."

_._

_._

_._

_Lagu ini membawaku pada cintaku yang sebenarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_**Send**_

* * *

_Konnichiwa, minna ^^_

Aku balik lagi, niiihhhh *peluk semuanya*

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini, _hontou ni arigatou. _Maaf untuk segala _typo, gramatical error, _atau pun alur yang nggak jelas. Aku akhir-akhir ini lagi suka bikin fic yang ceritanya cuma sepotong doang, hehehe. Kalau ada yang nggak dimengerti, _feel free to ask_ :D

Yosh, kiranya segitu dulu. _Jaa ne._

_Mind to review? :)_


End file.
